


The Mud Mask

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Apples, Cockles, Fluff, Humour, I am so sorry, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Mud, beauty mask, mockumentary, mockumentary au, mud mask, prompt, underappreciated actor!misha, yoga!jensen, zen!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegan yoga master, Jensen Ackles, forces the poor, underappreciated actor and his friend, Misha Collins, to discover what a blessing can a mud mask be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mud Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a contribution to mockumentary!cockles prompt http://supermishamiga.tumblr.com/post/96832995147/cockles-fanfic-prompt  
> Also inspired by this post: http://poorbeautifuldean.tumblr.com/post/96830853143/okay-but-wendy-picture-this-mockumentary-cockles

"See, you put this gently here" Jensen smeared the mud on Misha's cheek. "just like that. And no touchy now or it will be of no use. It needs to dry."  
"Jen... I don't really..." Misha fidgeted in the armchair.  
"Do you wanna perserve your perfect skin or not?" Jensen squinted.  
"I do but..." Misha begun.  
"So deal with it." Jensen placed a finger on Misha's lips to silence him.

Misha looked down at Jensen's digit touching his mouth and felt an inappropriate urge to kiss it.  
Jensen arched his eyebrow as Misha stopped maintaining the eye contact. He took his hand off of the other man's face and crossed his arms on his chest, looking at Collins.  
Misha was blushing beneath the muddy mask and looking at his feet with a great intensity. Jensen felt his heart melt a little.  
"Hey, I didn't mean to sound harsh." he patted Misha's shoulder, trying to comfort him in case he was truly sad for some reason.  
"You didn't sound harsh, Jen." Misha looked up at him with a crooked, broken smile.

Jensen oogled his friend's face and saw that some of the dark hair were stuck to the surface of the beauty mask. He tilted his head a little and reached out to adjust them.  
"Here" he said. "Don't bow your head or your pretty hair will be all in this mud."  
Misha blinked few times, seeing the concentration on Jensen's face as he were running his fingers through Misha's mess of a haircut.  
It was so pleasant.  
"Thanks, Jen." he said.  
"Don't mention it." Jensen waved his hand.  
"No, I mean, thanks for everything." Misha looked right in the candy-green eyes. "You are the only one around who is truly nice for me."  
"How could I not be? You look like a cute lost kitten most of the time." Jensen narrowed his eyes, grinning.  
"I play a badass angel, shall I feel offended now?" Misha crossed his arms.  
"Nah." Jensen winked and then turned around to wipe his hands and rummage in his luch box. "Apple?" he asked taking two out.

Misha shrugged so Jensen threw one at him and then started eating his.  
"Organic." he said with his mouth full and juice dripping down his chin.  
Misha observed the tiny drop making its way down Jensen's face between the short hair of his scruff.  
It was hypnotizing.

He wanted to lick it off.

"What?" asked Jensen after a while, seeing that Misha was not eating. "Does the lack of chemicals scare you?"  
Misha just shook his head and slowly stood up. He approached Jensen who was leaning against the counter with his legs crossed and half-eaten apple in hand. Jensen stared at him with his eyes becoming wider and wider.

The fruit fell out of his grip.

Misha totally forgot about his ridiculous mud mask and not knowing how intimidating he looked, he cocked his head, smirking and then with a slow movement licked the sweet juice off, marveling at the harsh feeling of the scruff beneath his tongue.  
Jensen was frozen to the spot as Misha closed his eyes and prolonged his tongue's travel up to the parted lips of the shocked man.  
"I love organic." purred Misha and Jensen regained control over his own body and mind.  
A shark-like grin appeared on his face.  
"Misha..." he said, leaning towards Collins' ear.  
"Hmm?" Misha's eyes were almost closed as he still was analising Jensen's taste.  
"I am about to destroy that mud mask of yours and we will have to repeat the whole procedure later." Jensen sounded serious but there was mischief twinkling in his eyes.  
"Guess, I will have to deal with that." Misha sighed, pouting his lower lip.  
"Oh, shut up already." Jensen rolled his eyes and cupping Misha's face with both hands pulled him into a passionate kiss.

How fortunate for their clothes that this mud was so easily removable.


End file.
